


Burn

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [65]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Burn

Vampires can burn.  
Due to fire or sun.  
Both things are their enemies.   
Fire can kill a vampire completely.   
Being burnt hurts like bad.   
Your body is completely destroyed.


End file.
